fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Torafuzar
in " "}} |mark location= |occupation= |previous occupation= |team= |previous team=Nine Demon Gates |partner= |base of operations=Cube (former) |status=Deceased |relatives= |counterpart= |curse=Tenchi Kaimei |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 356 |anime debut=Episode 234 |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice=Randy E. Aguebor |image gallery=yes }} Torafuzar (トラフザー Torafuzā) is an Etherious and was a member of the now-disbanded Dark Guild Tartaros, and was a member of the Nine Demon Gates. Appearance Torafuzar is a massive, extremely muscular Etherious who shares many characteristics with a shark, but also vastly resembles a Lizardman in both build and posture. His toned body is dark pinkish in color, while the plate covering his flattened, angular head, sporting a single fin-like protrusion on its front, is dark red, as are the rhombus-shaped markings adorning the back of his neck; similar markings are also found on the plate's back end, but white in color. Small scales are present around his eyes and at the ends of his head, he lacks a visible nose, and has a golden, elongated armored plate covering his chin (furthering his resemblance to a Lizardman).Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 384, Page 1Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 42, Cover One of his most notable traits are his massive, long arms, each sporting an arched-backwards, fin-like bladed protrusion on the outer side;Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 383, Pages 10-12 paired with his somewhat small legs, Torafuzar's arms effectively reach down to his feet. The fact that he appears to be slightly hunched, alongside his flattened head and ground-touching arms, gives him a stocky look.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 356, Page 29 Torafuzar's outfit is entirely colored brown, in varying shades. He wears a dark brown, open short-sleeved shirt, adorned by a number of light brown triangles and trimmed by thick beige fur, over his muscular chest, which is crossed by two dark brown bands, each secured on the front by two small, light grey metallic links. He dons loose, whitish brown pants, possessing prominent dark hems, with an orange-brown band circling his waist, alongside simple brown shoes,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 365, Cover with darker toe boxes extending in a stripe towards the ankle. As an Etherious, Torafuzar has shown the ability to transform into a much larger form, further enhancing his aquatic characteristics. He becomes even more muscular, gaining larger and sharper teeth, showing more defined lips and growing two small fins at his head's sides, whereas the darker section on top of it takes on the appearance of a single, massive webbed fin. His chin plate becomes more prominent and squared, now sporting a vertical line of studs on each end. In this state, he loses his arm blades, but in turn gains much larger forearms and hands, the latter ones bearing resemblance to gauntlets due to their segmented appearance; the same could be said for his now exposed lower legs, which have taken on a more beastly appearance, sporting talons. He gains multiple series of holes aligned in a linear fashion on his upper body, and grows a small, pointed segmented tail getting smaller near its tip. His clothes disappear, leaving him clad in a short pair of dark baggy pants with light knee sections, and he dons light metallic bands sporting massive studs on his biceps, wrists and below his knees, plus a plain one around his waist. His arms' extreme growth, coupled with his legs' moderate one, makes him retain roughly the same posture and proportions as his usual form.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 395, Pages 9-11Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 395, Page 14Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 396, Page 6 Personality Torafuzar appears to be the most serious member of the Nine Demon Gates. He displayed a strict code of duty, carrying out his missions because he's been tasked with them, and not because of the prizes they may award him with.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 383, Page 12 He is also concerned about his team's "dignity" (in stark contrast to his colleague Ezel, who went on to claim that Demons have no need for something like that), urging Franmalth to stop laughing out frantically to avoid tainting it,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 357, Pages 2-3 and triumphantly called out his guild's name while fighting Gajeel Redfox, showing his pride in being part of it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 396, Page 13 Unlike the majority of his guildmates, who rejoice in torturing their opponents for fun before killing them, Torafuzar is prone to finish them off quickly,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 383, Page 16 preventing any future hindrances. He appears to be reasonable and quite patient, and doesn't anger easily: when his request that Jackal ended Lucy Heartfilia's life quickly was met with a threatening mock, he ignored the insult and instead opted to leave, noting how talking to his fellow Etherious was pointless.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 384, Page 10 He is, however, very confident in his skills, describing his Curse with magniloquent wordsFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 396, Pages 3-4Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 396, Page 10 and claiming his defense to be the strongest among the Nine Demon Gates;Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 397, Page 9 at the same time, he's fully capable of acknowledging his opponents' power and giving them indirect praise, doing so with Gajeel on two separate instances.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 394, Page 3Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 395, Pages 8-9 Synopsis Tartaros arc Torafuzar gathers with his fellow Nine Demon Gates members at the Tartaros headquarters.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 356, Page 1 As they convene, the group are joined by Kyôka and Silver, both of whom were off on "special missions". Hearing that two of their other members, Jackal and Tempester, are also out, the group moves to put their plans against the Magic world into action.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 356, Pages 28-29 After hearing about Jackal's successful mission involving the destruction of the entire Magic Council, Torafuzar listens as some of the other Nine Demon Gates members argue over their lack of participation in the plan so far. During the conversation, he tries to uphold his team's dignity by telling Franmalth to stop laughing.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 357, Pages 2-4 Later, Torafuzar, thanks to Mard's announcement, learns that Lucy is still present within Cube in spite of Alegria being active. He rushes after the Fairy Tail Mage, however, his attempt to attack Lucy is intercepted by Loke, much to his surprise. When Lamy asks him to leave the achievement for killing Lucy to her, Torafuzar replies that he's only executing his mission and proceeds to attack Loke one more time. Lucy manages to summon a third spirit, Aquarius, but Torafuzar demonstrates that he is unaffected by water. He swiftly swims through the river and lands a devastating blow on Aquarius which leaves her stranded on the ground. He then approaches Lucy and claims that he will finish her off with one blow, but Jackal and Lamy intervene with plans to torture her. He quickly realizes that it would be pointless to argue with the two, and instead chooses to leave.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 384, Pages 4-9 However, Torafuzar soon feels a large disturbance and realizes that Jackal's Curse aura has disappeared, prompting him to return to Lucy's location to check up on what is happening.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 386, Page 3 Arriving swiftly, he finds Jackal out cold on the ground and Lamy missing, concluding that the two were attacked by Lucy, whom he proceeds to try and kill. Before he can slice her throat though, he is harshly hit by Gajeel, who has rushed to Lucy's aid. As he questions how a Fairy Tail member could have escaped Alegria, Keyes, Silver and Tempester all join him, but are halted in their attacks by Juvia, Gray and Natsu respectively. Allies at his side, Torafuzar prepares to battle the Fairy Tail Mages.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 386, Pages 13-19 After Silver takes Gray away from the scene, Torafuzar blocks Gajeel's attack after the latter uses his iron to protect himself from Tempester's whirlwind. Mere moments later, Torafuzar delivers a fierce blow unto Gajeel when the Dragon Slayer loses focus. However, his and his fellow Demon Gates' attacks don't deter Fairy Tail's determination,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 387, Pages 2-10 and their battle persists,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 390, Pages 9-14 with Torafuzar and Gajeel clashing one more time.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 391, Page 7 Torafuzar appears to be evenly matched with Gajeel, and the two compliment each other for their skills. When Lucy is attacked by a skeleton, Torafuzar explains to Gajeel that Tartaros is the city of the dead, and anything dead can be used by Keyes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 394, Page 9 He remains silent when Keyes apparently kills Juvia,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 394, Page 12 but appears to be shocked when the Mage proves herself capable of defeating the necromancer.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 394, Page 16 Witnessing Juvia collapse from the effects of the Magical Barrier Particles within Keyes, Torafuzar remarks that he knew she wouldn't emerge unscathed after forcibly exiting from the deceased Demon's body.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 395, Page 1 Then deciding to get serious, Torafuzar and Tempester shift into their Etherious Forms while Natsu and Gajeel switch to their respective dual element Dragon Modes. As the two Demons charge, they are suddenly attacked simultaneously by the Dragon Slayers and pushed back after receiving a series of full-brunt assaults, with Torafuzar suddenly beginning to feel fear. However, this fear is mixed with later confusion when Natsu and Gajeel suddenly punch each other and begin quarrel amongst themselves.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 395, Pages 11-19 While Natsu and Gajeel bicker, Torafuzar unleashes a sea of black, poisonous water. Whilst in the water, Torafuzar has a better advantage and easily knocks Lucy and Natsu unconscious. Having eliminated them from the battle, he focuses on Gajeel, whom he makes quick work of. Although before he can finish him off, Levy arrives and locks lips with Gajeel to provide him with air. When Torafuzar sees Levy, he tries to attack her, but a rejuvenated Gajeel defends her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 396, Pages 2-19 Reeling from the attack, Torafuzar watches in shock as Levy gives air to Gajeel and the others, and fruitlessly tries to block Gajeel's follow-up attacks. Before Gajeel can deliver more strikes, Torafuzar uses his body's ability to change its hardness, thereby making his body stronger than iron. Torafuzar also explains that Gajeel's iron has slowed down the absorption of the toxins in the water, but adds that they're now taking effect on both him and everyone else submerged in Tenchi Kaimei, and grabs him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 397, Pages 2-10 Moments later, Torafuzar's grip is broken and Gajeel punches him with his fist, which, due to the trace amounts of carbon in the water, has turned from iron into steel. Torafuzar is then swiftly cut by Gajeel's new Steel Dragon's Sword and falls to the ground, where he lays unconscious, his Tenchi Kaimei also disappearing with his defeat.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 397, Pages 16-19Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 398, Page 2 Curse and Abilities Tenchi Kaimei (天地晦冥 Tenchi Kaimei): Torafuzar utilizes this form of Curse that enables him to summon large tides of black water out of nowhere, strong enough to make Fire Dragon Slayer Magic unusable inside of it; the water's uniqueness, however, resides in it being poisonous, having carbon as one of its most abundant and dangerous components, killing anyone who swallows it in five minutes, and eventually affecting those who avoid doing so by mere exposure,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 397, Page 10 even if they somehow coat their body. The liquid, which he refers to as "black water of darkness", engulfs and floods everything within its range of vicinity, creating a vast watery space which Torafuzar describes as "The Deep Seas of Hades". By altering the surrounding environment with this Curse, Torafuzar creates his ideal battlefield: he can maneuver within the black waters freely, unaffected by the lack of oxygen and noxious traits, and instead moving faster, whereas his opponents are greatly hindered, having their movements slowed, being deprived of air and risk drowning, and eventually succumbing to the poison; all while subjected to the Etherious' brutal pummeling. Torafuzar's mastery over this type of Curse, as noted by Gajeel, allowed him to flood the entirety of the building he was in, with the water pouring outside to cover the surrounding area as well.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 396, Pages 3-17 Demon Physiology: Torafuzar, being an Etherious, possesses some traits which, among the shown members of his race, appear to be exclusive to him. *'Slash Arm' (スラッシュアーム Surasshu Āmu): The fin-like protrusions on Torafuzar's arms are sharp to the point where they can easily cut into a person;Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 384, Page 6 they are powerful enough to even injure Loke despite the Celestial Spirit defending with Regulus.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 383, Page 11 They also possess considerable hardness, enough to be used defensively, capable of blocking the weapons generated by Gajeel's Iron Dragon Slayer Magic with ease.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 387, Page 9 Etherious Form (エーテリアス フォーム Ēteriasu Fōmu): Torafuzar, as an Etherious, has shown the ability to enter his true form: his Etherious Form. *'Underwater Breathing': True to his aquatic traits, in this form Torafuzar is proven capable of breathing underwater, showing no discomfort in spending a long time submerged in his Tenchi Kaimei, and instead becoming an even more formidable opponent.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 396, Pages 6-18 Whether such skill extends to his normal form as well is unknown. *'Enhanced Strength': True to his enlarged proportions, Torafuzar's strength increases exponentially while in this form, remaining evident even as the Etherious fights underwater: while submerged in his Tenchi Kaimei, Torafuzar was shown easily sending Gajeel flying away over long distances with commanding punches, causing him to shatter rock with huge impacts whenever he contacted a surface.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 396, Page 9 *'Immense Durability': Torafuzar's durability is augmented exponentially in this form, even without the seeming use of his hardening powers. He could withstand a barrage of attacks from Gajeel while the latter was in his Iron Shadow Dragon Mode, as well as his destructive Iron Shadow Dragon's Roar performed at close range, and recover with little to no damage in mere seconds.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 395, Pages 15-16 He also endured several slashes of Iron Dragon's Sword on the back without as much as flinching, scoffing at his assailant and counter-attacking immediately afterwards.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 396, Page 11-12 *'Enhanced Swimming Speed': This form further increases Torafuzar's already formidable ability to move around in water, making him exceedingly fast despite his bulk, as noted more than once by Gajeel. Similarly to his normal state, the Etherious swims by only relying on his legs, leaving his huge arms free to pummel his opponents. Inside Tenchi Kaimei, he was able to overwhelm both Natsu and Gajeel in terms of speed, bombarding the two of them with swift blows while making it impossible for them to attack him in return;Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 396, Page 6-8 it wasn't until the Iron Dragon Slayer resolved to use his shadow that he was able to directly attack Torafuzar.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 396, Pages 10-11 *'Super Armor' (超硬鎧 Chōkōgai): Torafuzar is capable of changing his bodily surface's hardness at will, an ability which, by his claim, grants him the strongest defense of all the Nine Demon Gates. In order to achieve greater hardness, he was shown emitting air from the holes on his upper body: these very holes, following the hardening, are hidden from sight by stud-like protrusions, with the rest of his body (save for his eyes, mouth and facial fins) becoming covered in a multitude of squared, reflective plates, somewhat reminiscent of Gajeel's Iron Dragon's Scales.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 397, Pages 7-9 Through this natural armor of him, Torafuzar easily negated the punch of the iron-clad Dragon Slayer, leaving his arm injured in the process; his hardened skin, however, wasn't strong enough to endure Gajeel's attacks after the latter enhanced his techniques with the carbon from Torafuzar's own poisoned water, turning iron into steel. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Torafuzar possesses remarkable skill in unarmed combat, employing it as his main fighting method, seeing as he only resorts to unleashing his Curse if pitted against against particularly powerful opponents;Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 396, Pages 2-3 his melee prowess received praise from Gajeel, who described him as a "tough shark" following their close quarters confrontation. His blade arms make for effective natural weapons, with him using them to attack opponents with powerful swipesFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 383, Page 14 and defend against both armed and unarmed attacks.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 390, Page 10 Through the use of this style, he was able to pressure Loke, who was using Regulus,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 383, Page 13 as well as to equally clash with Gajeel in both speed and power, despite the latter's use of Iron Dragon Slayer Magic, for a decent amount of time. However, he is shown to be just as capable of fighting without using such otherworldly appendages, assaulting the Iron Dragon Slayer with an elbow before the latter could react.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 387, Page 8 While fighting in tandem with Tempester, he could swiftly land an attack on Natsu and Gajeel at the same time, sending them both crashing into a wall.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 390, Page 12 Torafuzar becomes much more dangerous when engaged underwater, especially in his Etherious Form despite this depriving him of his arm blades. In this state, he was shown performing an acrobatic motion to kick Natsu and Gajeel away at the same time, in contrast to his usual, upper body-based fighting style. *'Deep Impact' (ディープインパクト Dīpu Inpakuto): After entering his Etherious Form, and having relocated to a watery environment of considerable proportions (quite possibly the one generated by his Tenchi Kaimei), Torafuzar maneuvers high above his floating opponents before rushing at them, fully extending one of his enlarged arms to deliver a devastating punch, which sends the unfortunate victim plummeting down towards the ground at high speed, generating a huge impact once they make contact with it. The Etherious employed this technique on Gajeel after dodging his assault.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 396, Pages 8-9 Master Swimmer: Torafuzar is an exceedingly capable swimmer, seeing as fighting in an underwater environment is his specialty. Rather than being swept away by Aquarius' Water Magic, he was instead able to swim up the current with impressive speed, much to the Celestial Spirit's dismay. The Etherious reaches his surprising underwater speed by merely relying on his legs, without the need to use his arms.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 384, Page 5 Enhanced Strength: One of the largest members of the Nine Demon Gates, second only to Ezel, Torafuzar is considerably strong, being completely unaffected by Aquarius' crashing waves, instead swimming through them to assault the Celestial Spirit directly (displaying the strength of his apparently small and squat lower limbs), and sending both Natsu and Gajeel flying away from him and crashing into a wall with a single arm swipe. Enhanced Speed: Even on dry land, and in spite of his massive build, Torafuzar has proven to be remarkably fast, rapidly leaping to lunge at Lucy from a great distanceFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 383, Pages 10-11 and managing to parry Gajeel's attack on Tempester, interposing himself between the two in an instant, as well as to outmaneuver the Mage, covering the meters between them and landing a blow on the Iron Dragon Slayer before the latter could react.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 387, Pages 6-8 Enhanced Durability: Torafuzar, specializing in close, brutal confrontations, is hardy and durable, with an iron-enhanced strike from Gajeel doing nothing more than stopping him in his tracks to kill Lucy, sending him flying backwards only for the unscathed Etherious to regain his balance.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 386, Page 14 Trivia *The basic attributes of some members of Tartaros have been compiled in the form of game cards. Torafuzar's stats are as given in the table:Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 46, Extra Pages Quotes *(To Franmalth): ''"Cease that foul laughter this instant, Franmalth. Our dignity will be questioned."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 357, Page 4 Battles & Events *Lucy Heartfilia vs. Tartaros *Natsu Dragneel & Gajeel Redfox vs. Tempester & Torafuzar *Gajeel Redfox vs. Torafuzar References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Demon Category:Antagonist Category:Spells Category:Former Members of Tartaros Category:Deceased Category:Etherious